


Смехом

by Insasha



Series: HQ My rus poetry [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Poetry, Tags Are Hard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Мия — в жизни лучшее у Хинаты.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: HQ My rus poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816975
Kudos: 3





	Смехом

Мия снова смехом в ушах Хинаты,  
Пусть Шоё к нему чуточку предвзято,  
Только все ж Атсуму - загадок клад  
(Разгадать Хината их был бы рад)

Мия снова смехом  
(И чем-то большим,  
Что Хината хочет иметь подольше,  
Ведь Хинате мало вообще-то надо)

Мия - в жизни лучшее у Хинаты.


End file.
